


Green Guinness and Face Paints

by mytholizzie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, St Patrick's day, The Rabbit Hole, drunk cs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholizzie/pseuds/mytholizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian have a St. Patrick's Day night out at The Rabbit Hole, and take on a challenge, which Killian wins. A little something I wrote last year for St. Patrick's Day. Cross-posting here because I no longer use my FanFiction.net account really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Guinness and Face Paints

Waking up, Emma groaned and threw her arm across her face, blocking the sun from her eyes as it streamed in through the window. She could feel the hangover, the woolly head and the bloated stomach, and the soreness between her legs. The soreness. Between her legs. Swallowing, she cracked her eyes open and turned her head, glancing over her shoulder to the pillow behind her. Empty, but the covers were pulled back and there was a human shaped hollow in the space there. She managed to turn herself onto her back, covers between her legs, her hand shoved under her pillow and her other hand across her face as she willed herself to sit up. The blonde could hear the clatter downstairs as she ran her fingers over her cheek, feeling the crusted face paint of the Irish flag on her skin, and the shamrock confetti pressed into her cheeks.

As Emma shifted and sat herself up, she felt her stomach lurch slightly as the taste of green Guinness in her mouth. She absent-mindedly opened and closed her mouth several times, like a guppy as she glanced around the room. When her mind finally registered what she was seeing, she felt a flush creep into her cheeks. The leather jacket, strewn across the foot of her bed, draped over the metal of her bedstead. The blonde groaned and cleared her throat a little before she heard the footsteps and saw the dark haired pirate standing before her, coffee cups in his hand as he smirked at her in the middle of her bed.

"Afternoon love, how are you feeling?" he flicked his eyebrows at her quickly.

Emma couldn't help but stare at Killian, standing there with a cocky smirk across his face, minus his shirt, and black jeans. She swallowed slightly as she raked her eyes over his body, lingering a little too long on the trail of hair leading underneath his boxers. She held the blankets around herself, "You spent the night…?" she asked him a little, knowing the answer to her question.

"Aye, love…the night, yes. Spent…" he nodded a little and raised his brows before he gave a chuckle, "That I am…" he glanced back over to her.

"This isn't funny, Killian." Emma swallowed and gave him a semi-playful glare. She watched him as he neared her with the coffees, "Did anyone see you downstairs, with…" she trailed her eyes down his chest once more, "Without clothes?"

"No, love. I'm skilled in being covert when I need to be. Like Operation Mongoose…" he flicked his brow at her knowingly as he placed down the coffee and handed her one of the cups, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and picked the confetti from her cheek, "Lucky shamrock, Swan? Where you saving this for something?"

Emma sighed shakily as she glanced up at Killian holding the shamrock between his fingers, and the evening came flooding back to her. She smirked into her coffee as she remembered the details of being at the Rabbit Hole.

"Come on, love. Are you ready to leave?!" Killian called to her. He was getting antsy about being kept from going on their night out, and from all the alcohol he'd be allowed to drink under the guise of St. Patrick's Day.

"Call your hook! I'm almost ready, but I need help. Can you come here?"

"What do you need, lass?" Killian asked, poking his head around the bathroom door, steering clear of David, who'd been eyeing him with that perennial concerned father expression.

Emma turned to him, paintbrush in hand and pouted a little, "I can't do the flag, can you do it for me?" she questioned softly and held the paintbrush out to him, "I promise to do you right after…" she smiled to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh, is that a promise, is it?" Killian smirked, taking the paintbrush and wrapping his other arm around Emma's back, moving in to kiss her.

"If you're good tonight, then maybe…"

He smiled as he pulled back and dipped the brush into the paint and began to paint the flag onto Emma's cheek before he dropped the brush into the glass she'd been cleaning the paint off. Killian reached down for her hand and pulled her close before turning to head on out of the bathroom, "Can we leave now, love?" he pursed his lips slightly.

"Not just yet!" Mary Margaret swooped on them as they left the bathroom, that damn polaroid in her hand once again. Emma sighed as she saw the camera. She knew that both Mary Margaret and David felt bad they'd missed out on Emma's childhood years, but while she was living with them, they would be there for every milestone, whether she wanted them to be there or not.

"Really, with the camera?" Emma squirmed a little as she posed for a picture. Blinded from the flash, she reeled a little and glanced across to David, "Okay, can we leave now?" she asked as she blinked away the spots in front of her eyes before she glanced back up to Killian, grasping at his hand behind her back.

"Just be sure to be back home before midnight, make sure you take your phone. and take your key, Emma! Try not to wake Neal when you come home!" Mary Margaret called out as she watched her daughter and Killian heading out of the door, "We'll leave the lights on!" before it slammed shut behind them.

As they got into the Rabbit Hole, Emma smiled up at Killian, holding tightly onto his hand as she fought her way through the crowd to the bar. She felt him press against her, and press her into the bar as he stood behind her, arm wrapped around her waist as she ordered their drinks before she turned to him.

It took just two drinks (and a few shots) and Emma was dancing around the dancefloor with Ruby, grinding against her and laughing, and glancing over at Killian who was standing at the bar with Whale. He watched her, Guinness in his hand, raking his eyes over her figure even as she scooted over towards him.

Emma grabbed Killian's hook and tugged him to the dancefloor, as she began laughing at the people jigging around her. The blonde smirked up at Killian and moved closer to him, beginning to dance in front of him. She raised a brow slightly before she felt his hand slide up her back, holding her closer to him, protectively, "Give me a few minutes…I need a bathroom break." she smiled up at him, leaning in awkwardly to kiss him, before she glanced to the bar and back to him, "Fix me up, will you?" she chuckled and rushed off to the ladies' room.

Killian stood speechless for a moment as he watched Emma rush off to the bathroom, heels clacking along the floor as she scuttled off. After a couple of moments though, he raised his brow and wandered off in the direction of the bathrooms.

When Emma left the bathrooms, she felt herself being tugged away and into a corner before she felt familiar lips upon hers, and the scratch of the scuff of his beard against her cheeks and chin. Her hand found the hair at the nape of his neck before she pulled her lips back from his and she smirked up at him. Blinking a little, Emma swayed softly, "When I said for you to fix me up, I meant a drink, you know…?"

"Aye love, but it's been a while since…" she cut him off, pressing her lips to his before she grabbed onto him, pulling him closer by his jacket lapels. He smirked to her again, and moved his lips down to her neck, his stubble tickling her neck.

"Killian, don't start something you can't finish…or can't handle."

"Oh, I can finish it, love." he smirked against her neck, his lips pecking at her skin. Killian pulled his lips back and looked down to her, "And, I'm sure I can handle it. Maybe it's you can't handle it…"

"Are we calling this a bet, pirate?"

"It can be, if you want it to be, Swan."

"Okay…" she pushed him back a little before she smirked up softly, "So, whoever drinks the shots the quickest, then they get the call of what happens…" she raised her brow, "Fair?"

Killian looked over Emma and inhaled deeply, as he thought over the situation, "I guess that could work, love." he exhaled and smirked, that cocky smirk was back, "But remember, you're challenging a pirate, Swan."

At the bar, it seemed that Killian had the disadvantage of having just the one hand, but halfway through the third shot, Emma swallowed her liquor and sputtered a little, costing her a few seconds as Killian continued on. As Killian turned to Emma, she was on her last shot. He saw her smirk as she placed down her glass, but then he saw her smirk drop when she realized his line of shot glasses were upturned on the bar.

"Looks like I won, love."

"Emma?" Killian smirked, sitting beside her on the bed, "Did you hear what I said, love?"

"What?" the blonde blinked and set her coffee down on the side table.

"I said there's some water at your bedside, you look a little peaky…" he smiled to her, tucking back her hair. He looked over her, mussed hair and all, and leaned in to kiss her, his thumb on her chin. It was at that point, the rest of night came back to Emma.

The blonde tugged at Killian's jacket once more, pulling him towards the front door of her parents' place. Her lips crashed against his, in a kiss that had them both fighting for dominance. She groaned into the kiss and felt her back pressed against the door as he leaned into her. Looking up into his face, Emma smiled, eye half-lidded, "So, what did you have in mind?" she smirked.

Once she got the door open, with quite a bit of difficulty, as she'd had Killian's mouth attached to her neck, kissing and suckling at the skin there, she stumbled inside the apartment, and giggled a little before hearing him speak up, "Your parents told you to be quiet, Swan…"

The blonde smirked up at him, "Then I suggest whatever you had planned, you change it…or you're going to have a Prince Angry on your case…"

"Or, you could just be quiet, love."

"You should just be quiet…" she murmured as she pulled him closer to her, pressing her lips to his as she pulled him towards the stairs. She smirked against his lips as she began to climb the steps towards her bedroom. Emma stumbled up the steps and tried to best to contain the laugh that was trying to break free, but she ended up allowing her chuckle to escape. She glanced back at Killian over her shoulder and bit her lip. She felt his hand guiding her up the last few steps, before he joined her at the top and pushed her backwards into her room.

"Quiet love, remember…?"

The blonde began to push off Killian's jacket, once it was down his arms, she made light work of the buttons on his shirt. She pulled his mouth back to hers and smirked into the kiss when she felt his hand moving up her back, stroking over her before her lowered to her ass. She gave a small groan before she looked up at him again, "I have an idea…" she smirked and pushed Killian down onto her bed, "Wait here…"

Killian, still bouncing on the bed, watched as Emma ran off downstairs. He smirked softly before he stood and shrugged off his shirt and stood, waiting for her to return with whatever it was she was getting downstairs. He hooked his fingers into his belt loops and trained his eyes on Emma's bedroom door, his eyebrow raised. It was when he heard her gasp, did he glance down at what she was holding, and he raised his hook slightly towards her hands, "Face paints, love?"

"Not just for the face…" she smirked and kicked her door closed behind herself as she moved towards him. Emma flung the paints and the brushes onto her bed as she pulled Killian towards her by his belt loops, and she crashed her lips to his. She toed off her heels and kicked them away, before she pulled her lips from his, "You. Bed, now…"

Killian raised his brow at her before he obeyed Emma's request -order- and sat himself down on the edge of the bed, amid the paints and brushes. He watched her as she reached under her dress, pulling down her panties, and she flung them to Killian. The blonde flicked her eyes to him, "So, what was your plan?" she asked him lightly, airily.

"Turn around…" his voice was low, full of desire for her as he stood up, moving to unzip her dress. With his hook, he held her in place, and with his good hand, he tracked the zipper down, painfully slowly. Killian moved his lips to the skin at the nape of her neck, before moving to the newly exposed skin on her back as he continued with the zipper.

The blonde turned back to face him before she pressed her lips to his once, briefly. She swallowed and pulled the dress from her body, leaving it in a heap as she stepped out of it and felt herself pulled into Killian, and pressed down into the bed. With Killian's lips pressed against hers, Emma moaned before whimpered a little in protest as he pulled his lips back.

"You look amazing, love."

"You do too, but you'd look even more amazing with your lips…" she pressed her lips to his briefly, "Here. Come on, Killian…" she groaned, rocking her hips up at him to urge him on. Emma moved her hands down his chest, fingers brushing through the downy hair there before she found his jeans, "And these…need to come off. Now."

Somehow, they ended up under the covers, Killian's hook resting in one of the twists in Emma's bedposts, rocking back and forth with the rest of the bed, with every jerk and thrust. Killian had started with his hand on Emma's hair, brushing it from her face and eyes, before she had started moaning out, and he'd had to cover her mouth, to try and silence her a little. The last thing he wanted was for David to be on his case about fucking his obviously inebriated daughter, under his roof.

Emma clung to Killian, her legs wrapped around his hips, her feet pushing him deeper inside of her before she rolled them, pinning Killian to the bed beneath her. The blonde grabbed at the bars of her bedposts, her other hand pressed into Killian's chest as she moved on him. With his good hand wandering, Emma's moans and groans came quickly, until his fingers settled between her thighs, at that bundle of nerves.

It didn't take her long, and she was crying out, her face buried between Killian's neck and the pillow beneath his head as she spasmed above him. As she rode out her orgasm, his fingers still flicking at her clit, she dragged him over the edge with her. He bucked his hips wildly, unevenly into her as he groaned out and held Emma -his Emma- close to him. And, as their waves subsided, Emma rolled off of him, having collapsed above him. She lay beside him and pulled the blanket up around herself, holding it in place around her breasts.

The blonde smirked to herself before she glanced to Killian beside her, it was as she looked to him, she saw the hook still hanging off the bed where it had been hung the night before. She looked over him and saw the faint outline of the shamrock on his abdomen and she tilted her head a little, "Something you didn't tell me yesterday…?" she asked him, gesturing to his stomach.

Killian glanced down and gave a light chuckle before he smirked up at her before he tilted his head, mirroring her, "Well, there's a funny story there, love…" he began, tucking the stray hair behind her ear.

"Enlighten me…"

"Alright." he gave a small nod before he took a deep breath and exhaled shakily, not sure he'd be able to get through the story without it having some effect on him. He gave a small shrug as he began to finger along the pattern on the blanket, "I'd pretty much drifted off, made sure you were okay, warm, dressed in case your father came up and wondered about anything, I didn't want to get on his bad side now…"

"He loves you, come on!"

"I guess we'll see about that, Swan…" he smirked once more, his signature smirk. Killian stared at her for a short moment before he continued, "Apparently, you thought it'd be a great idea to give me this smiley shamrock here…long story, short, you painted that and used your feminine wiles to get me on my back again, then you on your back…then again…" he let out the breath he'd been holding in.

"Wow, I was pretty drunk, huh?" she asked him, wincing slightly. She gave him no time to answer, even if she had wanted him to as she quickly glanced to the clock beside her, "But, I do know that we have some time before everyone wakes up…"

"Just no face paints this time, love." he smirked as he leaned in to kiss her once more.


End file.
